


Surprise!

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Whilst recording the first story of the Legends Of River Song", Alex gets a little emotional. 2 parter.





	1. Chaper 1

"What story are we doing today again?" Matt asked his partner, Alex.

"Picnic At Asgard." She replied, taking a sip of tea.

The couple were having breakfast in their hotel in London before heading out to record the second story from "The Legends Of River Song."

Seeing as "The Diary Of River Song" had been such a big hit with fans, Big Finish had decided to make a recording of "The Legends Of River Song" as well.

Matt and Alex had been together a little over a year, finally admitting their feelings at a convention in America. They'd gone public six months later, on Alex's birthday-she'd posted a photo on Instagram of Matt giving her a kiss on the cheek, with the caption "The best present  a girl could have on her birthday-a fantastic partner who treats her like a princess. Xo Alex."

The fans had predictably gone crazy, Alex's phone hadn't stopped buzzing with notifications for at least 3 days after she'd announced that they were together.

The icing on top of the cake was that just last week, Alex had discovered that she was 6 weeks pregnant. She hadn't told Matt yet- she had decided to save her announcement until the recording of "Picnic At Asgard" because the story was River considering motherhood, it made sense for Alex to announce that she was actually pregnant.

"It's my favourite story out of the book, actually. I wonder if there is a timebaby in River and the Doctor's timelines somewhere?" Said Matt, taking a bite of his toast.

"Mine too-what's a time baby?"

"It's what the fans call River and the Doctor's kids."

"Ahh." Alex replied, and stood up. "C'mon, we'll be late!"

"Yes boss." Matt stood up also, and kissed her briefly. "I love you, Kingston."

"I love you too, darling."

A while later...

Alex and Matt had just recorded the scene where the Doctor and River saved Mure from the giant dragon, and Alex found herself getting quite emotional. The little boy who was playing Mure was very talented and had nearly made Alex cry.

Fortunately, they were now on a lunch break.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked Alex, sitting next to her.

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "At least we got it right."

“Mm.” He nodded, not completely convinced that she was okay.

“Matt, I was going to tell you this afterwards, but I guess I should tell you it now. I’m pregnant.” Alex said quietly, searching his eyes for a reaction.

His face lit up. “That’s amazing, Alex.”

“Really? I didn’t know how you’d react, there’s so many risks what with my age and everything…”

Matt stood up and pulled her into his arms. “I’m overjoyed, honestly. Whatever happens, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“I love you.” Said Alex, kissing him.

“I love you both too.” Matt replied with a smile on his face, placing a hand on her abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight months later…

“I still can’t believe that he’s here.” Said Alex, holding her newborn son.

"Me too." Matt agreed, kissing her cheek.

After a 30 hour labour, Oscar Alexander Kingston-Smith had been born, and was currently dozing in his mother's arms. He was born with a little fuzz of his mother's curls, and his dad's chin.

Oscar sneezed, Matt and Alex chuckled at this.

"He's so small... He's ours, Alex." Matt murmured, stroking Oscar's cheek.

"Here you are." Alex passed their sleeping baby to him.

"Hey, little man." Matt placed a kiss to Oscar's forehead. "You're our little miracle."

"He truly is." Alex smiled at the sight before her. Her pregnancy had been surprisingly easy, nothing had gone wrong, much to Alex and Matt's relief.

She yawned. "I'm tired, I think that I might get some sleep before he wakes up for another feed."

"Okay, I'll be here."

She kissed him. "I know you will."

A couple of hours later...

Alex was awakened by Oscar crying, her eyes fluttered open.

Oscar was in a sleeping Matt's arms, crying his head off.

Alex got up out of bed and lifted her son into her arms. "I'm here sweetheart. Your nappy isn't stinky so I think that you just need a feed."

She sat back on the bed and began to breastfeed her son, her mind drifting to Salome, who was at a friend's, hopefully asleep-it was 3AM. Salome was looking forward to meeting her little brother, and Alex was looking forward to seeing her eldest again.

Matt had moved into Alex's house in LA soon after she told him she was pregnant. Salome had taken to it like a duck to water, and she loved having Matt around, and vice versa.

Oscar finished feeding, Alex sorted herself out and burped him, and laid him in his little cot, got back into bed, and fell asleep again.

She woke up again at 5 to feed Oscar, fell asleep again and woke up at 7 to the sight of Matt changing their son.

"Morning." Matt said as he finished changing Oscar and settled him into his arms again.

"Hi." Said Alex, sitting up.

Matt placed Oscar in her arms.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She dropped a kiss to her son's head.

"What about me?" Her partner pretended to be annoyed.

"Come here." Said Alex, and kissed him on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." He sat on the bed next to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Can you get me some breakfast please?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hmm..." He pretended to consider. Alex scowled at him. "I'll see what I can do."

She smiled at him, rocking Oscar. "Good good."

A while later, Alex was dressed and Matt had changed, both had breakfasted and both Alex and Oscar had been checked over-they were fine.

Oscar was asleep in his little cot, Alex was snuggled up next to Matt on the hospital bed, nuzzled against him.

Matt placed a kiss on Alex's head. "Sal's coming over soon."

"That's good-I think that me and Oscar will be discharged later on." Alex replied.

“Good.” Matt said as Oscar began to cry.

Alex got up and stood over her baby boy’s cot, smiling at him. “Hello little one.”

Oscar gazed up and her and stopped crying. Alex smiled at this and lifted him up into her arms.

“He knows his mum.” Her other half observed.

“He really does.” Replied Alex as she sat back on the bed, rocking her son. “It’s okay Oscar, we’re here.”

“You’re so good with him.” Matt said. “It’s like you instinctively know what to do.”

Alex turned to him. “I’ve done this before darling. You’re great with him. You held him nearly all night and let me sleep.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you are.” She promised, handing Oscar to him.

“I suppose that I’m just a little overwhelmed, I’m a father.” He admitted. “I know that you’ve been pregnant and everything but it’s a bit different now he’s actually here.”

She nodded. “I understand, but you really are doing great.” She beamed as one of Oscar’s hands wrapped around Matt’s little finger and he looked up at his dad. “See, he knows you too, and I’m sure that he loves both of us.”

A while later…

“Mum!” Salome said as she entered the room.

“Hey sweetheart.” Alex beamed as she gave her daughter a hug.

“Hello, poppet.” Matt gave Salome a hug.

“Where is he?” Salome asked.

“Honestly, you’re not going to ask how I am?” Her mum huffed, pretending to be annoyed.

“I know that you’re okay.” Her daughter squeezed her hand. “You’re both very tired probably, but fine.”

“Got it in one.” Alex smiled. “He’s in there, you can hold him if you like.” She gestured to the cot next to her.

Salome’s face lit up. “Hey little brother!” She cooed. “It’s so good to finally meet you.” She carefully lifted the baby boy up.

“Meet your little brother, Oscar.” Matt said as Salome sat on the side of the bed next to Alex.

“He’s so cute!” Sal gushed. “Congratulations.”

Matt and Alex smiled at this, and Matt gave Alex a kiss. “She’s made up.”

“I am!” Said the teenager.

“You won’t be if you have to change his nappies.” Alex teased.

Salome wrinkled her nose. “I think I’ll leave that to you.”

The End :-) x


End file.
